Wonderful Winter
by Lea Ang
Summary: Wonderful winter for Gray and Claire. A bit OOC I guess :)) My first fict in this Harvest Moon fandom.


**Wonderful Winter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, I just own my story **

Halooooooo minasaaaaaaan~

*bow*

ini pertama kalinya aku main ke fandom game. yeah.

semoga pembaca suka sama ceritaku.

the whole story will be on Gray's POV.

here we go :))

Musim dingin telah tiba. Seluruh Mineral Town diselimuti oleh Salju. Hari ini tanggal 6 Winter. Hari ulang tahunku. Karena Hari ini hari Kamis, toko kakekku tutup. Jadi aku punya banyak waktu luang. Sebenarnya aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Claire. Ya, Claire. Gadis yang kusukai. Penduduk baru Mineral Town yang tinggal di sebuah rumah mungil di pinggir lahan ladang tua dekat rumah kakekku. Aku tak tahu apakah dia tahu hari ulang tahunku atau tidak.

Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali berjumpa dengan Claire. Dia gadis yang sangat manis. Aku suka semua darinya. Rambut kuningnya, mata birunya, senyum manisnya. Ah, aku suka semuanya. Ingin aku menyatakan perasaanku tapi aku tak punya keberanian. Setiap bertemu dengannya wajahku langsung memerah. Claire adalah gadis yang baik. Dan Claire juga adalah motivasiku untuk terus belajar menjadi seorang pandai besi profesional seperti kakekku.

Aku melihat rumahnya. Sepi. Mungkin dia sedang istirahat di dalam rumah. Kudengar dua hari yang lalu dia pingsan karena kelelahan. Lagipula hari ini salju turun. Kondisinya bisa bertambah parah kalau dia tetap bekerja ketika salju turun. Lalu kuputuskan untuk pergi ke gua di belakang hot spring untuk mencari bijih besi. Ulang tahun kali ini pun terpaksa kurayakan dengan mencari bijih besi.

Saat aku turun ke dasar gua di level 6, aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal sedang menggali tanah. Itu Claire! Sedang apa dia disini?

"Claire!" panggilku seraya menghampirinya.

"Hai Gray." balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanyaku.

"Aku... mencari ini." jawabnya sambil mengulurkan sesuatu. Bijih besi perak kesukaanku.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Itu... untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun, Gray." kata Claire. Dia ternyata tahu hari ulang tahunku.

"Kau... tahu darimana hari ini ulang tahunku?" tanyaku.

"Aku... bertanya pada kakekmu." jawabnya sambil menunduk. Aku melihat pipinya merona merah saat menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kakekku? Benarkah?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Dan ini hadiahku yang lain." katanya sambil mencium pipiku. Aku terdiam sesaat.

"Claire... te-terima kasih ya." kataku. Masih tak menyangka Claire mencium pipiku.

"Hmm. Gray, se-sebenarnya aku..." tiba-tiba Claire terjatuh saat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Claire? Claire! Kau kenapa Claire? Bangunlah!" teriakku panik saat Claire pingsan. Kemudian aku segera membawanya ke klinik.

Sesampainya di klinik, Trent dan Elli segera memberikan perawatan.

"Elli, tolong ambilkan obat yang biasa ya. Dan tolong ambilkan perekat luka." kata Trent.

"Baik, Dokter." jawab Elli.

"Trent, dia akan baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanyaku pada Trent ketika mereka selesai memberikan perawatan.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan dan kedinginan. Dia hanya butuh istirahat. Biarkan dia istirahat disini satu hari." kata Trent.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjaganya disini." kataku. Untunglah Claire tak apa-apa.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Malam harinya, saat aku sedang tertidur di pinggir ranjang Claire, aku merasa ada yang menyentuh tanganku. Aku langsung terbangun dan melihat Claire tersadar.

"Claire... kau sudah sadar?" tanyaku.

"Hmm... aku masih agak pusing." jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Jangan banyak bergerak." kataku.

"Hmm... kau pulanglah. Kau juga butuh istirahat." katanya.

"Tak apa-apa Claire. Aku akan menjagamu." jawabku sambil mengusap rambutnya. Claire pun tersenyum dan segera terlelap.

Saat pagi datang, Claire terbangun, begitu juga aku. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan beristirahat disana.

"Biar kuantar kau pulang, Claire." kataku.

"Tak usah Gray. Kau sudah menjagaku semalam. Kau pasti lelah." katanya.

"Tapi aku khawatir padamu." jawabku.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus langsung pulang setelah mengantarku ya." kata Claire.

"Ya." jawabku.

Sesampainya di rumah, Claire langsung bergegas menuju kandang sapinya.

"Hei, Claire. Kau mau apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku harus memberi makan hewan-hewanku dulu." jawabnya. Dasar Claire. Saat sakit saja dia masih memikirkan hewan-hewannya.

"Tapi kau masih lemah. Istirahat saja dulu. Biar aku yang memberi mereka makan." kataku.

"Jangan. Aku takut mereka akan bingung saat tahu kalau orang lain yang memberi mereka makan." katanya.

Mungkin Claire benar. Hewan-hewan peliharaannya akan menyangka kalau aku akan mencuri mereka.

"Baiklah Claire. Tapi setelah itu kau harus segera istirahat di rumah." kataku.

"Ya." jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Semoga kau cepat sembuh." kataku sambil berpamitan padanya.

"Gray. Tunggu sebentar." tiba-tiba Claire memanggilku.

"Ada apa Claire?" tanyaku.

"Gray maaf ya aku mengacaukan ulang tahunmu." katanya. '_Astaga Claire. Justru kau membuat ulang tahunku menjadi berwarna._' kataku dalam hati.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Claire. Aku senang mendapat hadiah darimu." jawabku.

"Benarkah? Tapi maaf aku hanya bisa memberimu bijih besi." katanya.

"Tapi kau juga memberiku hadiah yang lain." kataku tersenyum sambil menunjuk pipiku yang diciumnya kemarin. Dan wajahku memerah saat ingat kejadian itu.

"Ah, itu... sudahlah. Gray. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku di klinik." katanya. Entah mengapa wajah Claire juga memerah.

"Ya. Sama-sama. Aku pulang dulu ya." kataku sambil menarik topiku. Aku merasa wajahku semakin memanas.

"Hmm. Hati-hati." kata Claire. Juga dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sesampainya di Inn, aku segera menuju ke kamarku dan merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Sebenarnya aku masih memikirkan kata-kata yang Claire ucapkan sesaat sebelum dia pingsan. Dia seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Kira-kira apa ya? Apakah aku harus bertanya padanya langsung? Lalu kuputuskan besok aku akan bertanya padanya langsung.

Keesokan harinya aku memulai aktivitasku seperti biasa. Saat sedang berjalan menuju rumah kakekku, aku melewati ladang Claire dan melihat dia sedang menggosok kudanya disana. Lalu...

"Selamat pagi, Claire. Sudah sehat?" sapaku.

"Halo, Gray. Selamat pagi. Ya, sudah sehat. Kemarin aku tidur seharian." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh ya, Claire. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." kataku.

"Apa itu Gray?" tanyanya.

"Err... kau ingat tidak, sebelum kau pingsan kau seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Setidaknya begitu yang kuingat. Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanyaku. Ketika aku bertanya, wajah Claire langsung memerah.

"Itu ya... Begini. Kau bisa datang ke taman di dekat Mothers Hill tanggal 14 nanti? Disana aku akan menjelaskannya." kata Claire.

"Tanggal 14? Taman? Baiklah aku akan datang." jawabku. Sebenarnya aku bingung apa maksud Claire. Tapi kuputuskan untuk datang.

"Oh iya. Pukul 6 petang ya." kata Claire lagi.

"Baiklah, Tanggal 14, Taman dekat Mothers Hill, pukul 6 petang." ulangku.

"Ya, tanggal 14." katanya.

"Ya." jawabku.

Aku masih bingung. Kenapa harus tanggal 14? Memangnya ada apa ditanggal 14? Dan... ooooh! Tanggal 14 Winter adalah hari Thanksgiving. Hari dimana anak perempuan memberikan cokelat pada anak laki-laki yang mereka sukai. Tunggu. Jika Claire memang ingin memberiku cokelat, berarti dia... suka padaku. Claire juga menyukaiku. Tapi benarkah? Aku berharap itu benar.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tanggal 14 Winter. Hari yang sudah dijanjikan. Hari ini aku berjanji akan menemui Claire di Taman dekat Mothers Hill. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.40 petang. Aku segera berjalan menuju Taman itu. Hari ini aku bertekad akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku suka Claire dan aku ingin dia tahu itu. Masalah dia suka padaku atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku.

Salju mulai turun perlahan. Tidak deras. Tapi cukup membuat udara menjadi lebih dingin. Sesampainya di taman, aku belum melihat siapa-siapa disana. Claire belum datang. Lalu tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar langkah kaki dan...

"Gray. Maaf membuatmu menunggu." kata orang itu. Claire. Entah mengapa aku merasa dia semakin hari semakin cantik.

"Claire. Tak apa-apa. Aku juga baru datang." jawabku.

"Gray, ini untukmu. Kuharap kau suka." kata Claire sambil memberikan kotak berisi cokelat.

"Terima kasih Claire." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Gray, kau pasti tahu arti hari Thanksgiving di musim dingin 'kan?" tanya Claire. Wajahnya memerah saat bertanya padaku.

"Ya." jawabku. Aku merasa jantungku berdebar lebih kencang dan wajahku memanas.

"Gray, aku..." katanya.

"Aku suka kamu." kataku lantang.

Claire menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan aku melihat wajahnya merah padam. Dia juga hampir menangis saat mendengar pernyataanku.

Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku dipipinya dan bibir kami bersentuhan. Setelah itu aku menariknya dalam dekapanku.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama berjumpa denganmu Claire." kataku.

"Hmm..." jawab Claire. Aku tahu dia menangis sehingga tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Kau gadis yang baik Claire. Juga cantik." kataku lagi.

"Hmm... Aku.. juga selalu menyukaimu Gray." katanya.

"Kau tahu Claire, kau adalah motivasiku untuk belajar lebih giat menjadi pandai besi seperti kakek." kataku lagi.

"Hmm... Aku... bahagia Gray." katanya sambil menghapus air matanya. Aku pun mengusap air mata dari pipinya.

"Aku juga bahagia Claire." kataku sambil mengecup keningnya.

**FIN**

yeaaaaaaaaaah selesai.

maaf kalau ceritanya garing dan gak ada klimaks.

hehehe.

oh iya. jangan lupa review nya ya. please?

review kalian akan sangat membantu dalam penulisan cerita-cerita berikutnya.

thank you for your consideration.

Regards,

Lea Ang


End file.
